Girl Talk The wives of Dick Grayson
by LordFrieza
Summary: Dick's life has gotten really interesting.  He's just received vistors from alternate universes in which each of them are married to him.  Travel with Dick as he attempts to get them home, and listen in as his wives talk about him.  NW/BG,NW/DT,NW/SF,NW/G


_**(AN: First and foremost, I don't own Dick Grayson, Ray Palmer, Donna Troy, Galatea, Barbara Gordon, Starfire aka Kory, Bruce Wayne, or Diana Secondly I want to thank The Lady Isis for Betaing this for me. Isis Thank you. This story is sort of a brain child and I doubt that it will really last that long. I've gotten to really enjoying Dick's Character, and while I liked him the most from the Batman the Animated Series, I have re-read a lot of the teen titans and it has caused me to really enjoy his character. So without further ado.)**_

_**Girl Talk - The Wives of Dick Grayson**_

Ray Palmer, also known as the Atom, ducked from the shot fired by Deathstroke the Terminator. Ray knew that Deathstroke didn't usually use firearms, but when your target could shrink to the size of an atom there weren't a whole lot of options available to taking them down. Luckily, it seemed that Deathstroke wasn't interested in his ally, a certain masked vigilante known as Nightwing. The younger man dodged a few attempts and ducked behind the same cement wall Ray was behind.

"This won't hold long. I know Slade, and he's going to bust out the armor piercing in a few moments," Dick said as he studied the area.

No sooner had Dick turned to look at the general area and the situation then a bullet came racing through the cement wall and barely missed Ray's head.

"FUCK ME! WHY THE FUCK DOES HE WANT TO KILL ME?" Ray exclaimed.

"Because someone hired him to do it. Slade doesn't just kill for the fun of it. He's not the Joker. It means that you've pissed off someone and they paid out the nose to hire Slade," Dick replied.

"So should I be all giddy that they've hired this psychopath to kill me?" Ray asked sounding a little snippy.

"No, you should try to remain quiet so he doesn't get another bead on you thanks to your annoying voice," Dick replied.

"Bite me. You know, you're just as much of an asshole now as you were back when you were with the Titans," Ray said quietly.

"If I remember right I saved your ass a few times then too. So again, shut it," Dick said almost silently before he ran and ducked behind another section of the cement wall.

There were a few shots, but they were half-hearted. Ray might not deal with the same kind of psychos that Nightwing dealt with, but it didn't mean he didn't realize when someone didn't really want to shoot someone. Slade, or Deathstroke, obviously didn't want to outright kill Nightwing. He had heard that there was a kind of mingled respect and rivalry between the two of them. It was as if Slade wanted to prove that he was better than Nightwing in every possible way, but at the same time the crazy son of a bitch had sent his daughter to Nightwing so that she could be trained, and perhaps saved. That in itself spoke volumes; however, Ray didn't have the same sort of relationship to Slade. Ray knew that to Slade he was nothing more than a paycheck. Slowly Ray began to think about the possible people he'd pissed off that could have this kind of money. There were a few other researchers he had snubbed, but most of them were broke, or doing modestly well. None of them had the finances to actually hire Deathstroke. He went through the names of everyone and the only person he could possibly think of was Lex Luthor. He hadn't pissed off Lex, exactly, but he had refused to sell his dimension projector to the man. He didn't want to sell it to Lex – not just because of the businessman's ethics or morals, but rather the device wasn't anywhere near ready. Lex hadn't really understood that, which it was Ray's belief that most of the filthy rich were idiots anyway, and instead Lex had decided the meeting was over.

The sound of the shots being fired stopped and Ray slowly stood up behind the wall. He could feel bullet holes and knew that Slade had missed him only because he gave no indicators of where he had been. The sound behind the wall had changed suddenly. There was fighting. Ray turned around and looked to see Slade engaged in hand to hand combat with Nightwing. The two of them where dangerously close to some of the experiments Ray was doing. Not good. One of them was the dimension projector itself, and could it easily start a serious chain reaction if something exploded. He started to run into the room with them when Nightwing managed a gut punch and a leg sweep which knocked Slade on his ass. Before the hired assassin could regain his feet he was quickly put into a set of shackles. Ray breathed out a sigh until he watched as Slade's right leg kicked out knocking Nightwing into the projector. The device scanned him and a bright red light hit him. Nightwing let out a groan of pain and collapsed. Behind him a bright blue portal appeared, then another, and another. From them, three women fell through. One of them stood slowly. Her blond hair cut in bob style, wearing a costume resembling Powergirl's, and even appearing to be like Powergirl seemed confused until she saw Nightwing laying there on the ground. Her eyes widened and she rushed toward him. Her hands gently touched his face as she seemed to scan him.

Ray could hear her whispering lightly to the knocked-out vigilante, "Dick, wake up."

A moment later another woman stirred. This one looked... well she looked much like the former Wonder Girl, who sometimes went under the name of Troia. She seemed to eye the other woman for a moment before her eyes narrowed and she marched toward her."Not to be rude, but can I ask what you're doing?"

The blonde glanced over her shoulder, assessing and dismissive gaze showing she was not impressed by what she saw. "Not that it's any of your business, but I happen to be taking care of my husband."

This shocked the Troia-lookalike. Her blue eyes widened in shock, then suspicion. "_Your_husband? I'm afraid you're mistaken, sister. I am this man's wife."

The blonde stood. "Excuse me? What the hell are you saying? Look, lady, just because you look like Di- Wonder Woman doesn't mean you are. Back off."

"Just because you look like Powergirl doesn't mean you are either. You back off."

The both of them stood facing each other for a moment until Nightwing moved and looked at them both.

"Donna, Powergirl... What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood.

"Tell this woman that we're married!" both women exclaimed at the same time.

Ray smirked as he watched Nightwing's face pale.

The final woman stirred finally and stood. Her orange skin, red hair, and green eyes told Dick who she was. Slowly she stepped forward until she neared the other two women and listened to the conversation for a moment. She heard her friend, her best friend, Donna claim to be married to Dick. Donna was her maid of honor, she had been godmother to her and Dick's children, and after Donna lost her only child, her son to an accident, hers had been the shoulder Donna cried on. Kory stood and looked toward Donna and then at Dick. She realized something immediately. This wasn't her Dick. The difference was both huge and slight. Her husband looked similar, but this Dick didn't have the mark. Dick had agreed to the trials of her planet and from them came the mark indicating that they where joined. The marks where only removed if one of them died. Dick's mark had left a scarred place on his right hand. He wore gloves, but the outline of the scar could still be seen. There was no outline. Kory stepped forward and looked at Dick.

"Kory? What... What is going on?" Dick asked.

"Where am I and how do I get back home?" she asked.

The other two looked toward her and then at each other.

(Barbara and Dick's Townhouse)

It hadn't taken very long for what was going on to come out. Ray's dimentional projector had transfixed on Dick and instead of teleporting the alternate versions of himself from those universes it teleported his wives. Naturally the moment Dick confided in the only person he could think of the old man had chuckled darkly. There was a reason why he and Bruce didn't get along. Bruce found it somewhat funny that he was host to four women, all of who had married him in their own universes - which of course included his wife Barbara who was already here. Each of them seemed interested to hear about 'their' husband in a different universe. What truly surprised him was him and Powergirl. He wasn't sure how he and the Kryptonian from an alternate dimension managed to get together. He shook his head and instead looked at the living room full of women.

"Dick did that? I mean we have an active sex life, but he actually did that on patrol?" Donna exclaimed.

"Well, duh, he did that on patrol. I was there, he was there, it was quiet, and the rooftop was actually kind of romantic. I mean I'm not really into the whole mask fetish. After all not only do I know who is behind it, but hell I can see through it," Galatea said.

"'Tea, why are not like our Powergirl?" Barbara asked.

"From what you've told me I'm actually more like her than not. She's basically Kara from an alternate dimension right? Well I'm Kara's clone. CADMUS made me as a weapon to be used against the Justice League. After the last fight between Kara and I... CADMUS tried to wipe my mind and imprison me. I escaped and then Roulette captured me. She used me in her Metabrawl for ages. I got to where I didn't know who I was, where I was, or what was going on. Dick... Dick saved me. He released all of us. I didn't have a home to go to, people to care for or about, but I saw something in him. He knew what I was. I know he did because of Batman, but he treated me like a real person. I wasn't a weapon to him. I followed him and we began dating... Thanks to the link between Kara and I... I saw Kara's exploits. I knew more than the basics, but I had never really practiced. I wanted someone special to be my first and I chose Dick. We ended up marrying about six months later and thanks to Diana... Well thanks to her gods anyway we have two beautiful children," Galatea said as she pulled out a photo. In it was a dark haired girl and boy. "That's Mary and Hermes."

"They're beautiful," Barbara said as she looked at the two five year olds.

"Mary looks like my daughter Mar'i," Kory said as she showed a picture of a little three year old with glowing green eyes.

They looked at Donna who shrugged her shoulders and pulled out a picture of six kids.

"Wow... You weren't kidding about an active sex life!" Galatea exclaimed.

Donna blushed lightly. "That's Bobby my oldest, next to him is Gaia, then there's Tim, Diana, Sarah, and lastly Hippolyta," Donna said as she named her children.

"Four girls and two boys... I feel sorry for them," Barbara said with a smirk.

"So do you and Dick?" 'Tea asked before Barbara smiled sadly.

She pulled out a single photo. It was a little red headed girl. She was smiling beautifully holding a little brown teddy bear. "That's Candice. She... She was killed by a drunk driver three years ago," Barbara said as her voice broke up.

"Oh God... Oh honey I'm so sorry..." 'Tea said as she sat down next to Barbara.

"Thanks... I still see her every morning when I get up. It was hard... Really hard to stay together after... I could see her smile every time Dick smiled. I... I wished so many times that I would have been there, that it would have been me instead. That sounds horrible I know, but I couldn't..." Barbara said as large tears began to trickle down her face.

"No one expects you to. I can't even begin to understand how devastating it would be to lose a child," Donna said softly as she hugged Barbara.

"We've talked about having another, but we can't. Something happened to Dick which made him…" She looked to see Dick standing off at a distance. "Well, something made him sterile. The specialist said he was subjected to something which keeps him from producing sperm," Barbara said.

They looked to Dick who facepalmed and turned around.

"I could contact the gods for you, or perhaps talk to the Diana of this world. I'm sure she would gladly contact the gods and plead for you to have children. I see no reason why Hera, Persephone, or Aphrodite wouldn't be willing to grant your request," Donna said.

Dick listened to them and groaned slightly. He wanted kids again, but to hear them discussing the fact he was sterile was unnerving. He turned around when Galatea said something quietly and it caused Barbara to smile and then to laugh. It felt good to see Barbara laugh, but from what he heard. It was light and he could be wrong, but he was certain she asked if he liked to have his sphincter tickled. His face paled and he simply left the room. It was finally too much and he left the room.


End file.
